


Give In

by itslesbiantime



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslesbiantime/pseuds/itslesbiantime
Summary: basically just a drabble because i wanted to write a seductive catra for self indulgent reasons. lmfao`





	Give In

**Author's Note:**

> all characters depicted in this story are 18+!

“Hey.” Catra purred, her tail whipping around Adora’s waist and tickling the blondes skin. It trickled down her sides and stirred a thick gulp from the girl. The feline was centimeters away from Adora’s face, lips lingering and eyes locking.

“Um.. hey, Catra.” Adora stammered, her eyes veering off to the side. Keeping steady eye contact with Catra was hard. For one, it drove her wild when Catra looked at her like that. It made her weak in the knees, to be frank. She avoided it for the sole purpose of not melting. And, secondly, that means the snide little fucker would win this little game she was playing.

Catra’s purrs gradually got louder, her face nestling into the crook of Adora’s neck, kissing her jaw tenderly. The blonde’s breath hitched as she felt the sensation of Catra’s warm lips in such a sensitive area.

“Did you miss me, princess?” Catra teased, pressing kisses across Adora’s jawline, approaching her mouth. Adora turned her head quickly, clearing her throat.

“N-no, I did not miss you.” Her voice was blunt and to the point.

“Awww..” Catra hummed, bringing her fingers to Adora’s chin and turning her head back, forcing the girl to look her in the eye. “Don’t lie to yourself. I know you missed me.”

Fuck, Catra’s confidence was so captivating yet irritating at the same time. She was so snide, so full of herself. Enticing Adora to perform sexual acts with her was almost a talent at this point. Adora tried her hardest not to give into her desires- but her body was giving her mixed signals. She wanted it, bad- but part of her wanted to prove to Catra that she didn’t need her _that_ bad.

She was lying to herself, though.

Catra was so alluring. Everything about her. That smooth, sexy voice paired with that beautiful face made it quite hard to be combative. Her gentle curves- she was thin, but she had the softest curves, and they complimented her just right.

Adora’s cheeks burned. She scowled at the sultry feline, gritting her teeth. She was so aggravated that Catra had such a hold on her. It _irked_ her. Catra just laughed, knowing very well what she was doing. She’d done this several times before. She dragged her tongue along Adora’s lower lip, before biting down on it and pulling it playfully with her sharp teeth. Adora felt her body tingle, and she gave in for just a moment, her eyes closing partially as she watched Catra’s smirk surface onto her features. 

“C’mon, mess around with me. You’re all red. It’s adorrrra-ble.”

Adora huffed, crossing her arms, the same scowl on her face as before. “I have stuff to do.” 

“Aw, you wouldn’t wanna do _me_ instead?” Catra remarked, teasing Adora like she always did. She stepped closer to Adora, prying her arms apart and pinning them to the wall. Her tail swiped across Adora’s chin, tickling it. 

“Ugh. Why do you always do this at the most inconvenient of times?” Adora scoffed, lifting her chin up and away from the tip of Catra’s tail, furrowing her brows. Catra had her totally cornered. 

Catra wasn’t one to take advantage, so Adora _could_ just tell her no at any point and Catra would listen. But.. Adora didn’t _want_ to say no. She secretly enjoyed this. Whether she was going to admit it or not was another story.

“Because,” Catra lifted her hands from Adora’s arms and slid them onto her waist, pulling her closer. “It’s really fun seeing you submit to me every. Single. Time.” 

“Um, not every single time, actually!” Adora insisted, but she was falling victim to Catra’s touch..as always. Catra snickered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Adora’s lips. 

“Name one time we didn’t end up fucking when I came onto you.” 

“D-don’t call it that.” Adora glared, her cheeks a rosy red. Catra’s grin remained plastered on her features, before sealing another kiss. Adora felt her eyes flutter and then close- as much as she wanted to prove Catra wrong, she couldn’t. Her lips were much too alluring. Catra’s body was warm against her own, and she loved having Catra’s hands all over her. She begrudgingly gave into the kiss, letting out a small whimper. 

“Mm, there we go. That’s better.” Catra purred again, her hands roaming Adora’s hips slowly, palming over all the places that she knew were sensitive on her pretty little Adora. Catra knew just how to touch her and just what to say to drive her wild. 

“I fucking hate you.” She muttered, kissing Catra’s lips eagerly, her actions conflicting with her words. Catra sneered and deepened the kiss, purring into it, finally getting her way. Again.


End file.
